


Eridan: Make Him Feel Better

by LoveBritz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBritz/pseuds/LoveBritz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat appears on Eridans doorstep one night after making some bad choices after seeing the red beginning to appear in his eyes. He stays at Eridans hive for a few weeks and they cheer each other up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan: Make Him Feel Better

Karkat vantas. The boy you'd been having wet dreams of that were usually dismissed as nothing more than sleeping on an empty stomach. You were both a little bit too-fucked up for comfort, although you often tried to hide it. You know he did too but it was almost all too obvious. There he is, downstairs, banging on your door as if his life depends on it. You pick yourself up from your couch and push back your hair as a heavy breath leaves your thin lips. the knocking echoed through your hive and had yet to stop. "Give me a glubbin' minute!" You yell as you pull on a pair of jeans as you practically hop to the door. 

"Yeah, what?" You grumble as you open the door, your almond shaped eyes are all but closed as you glare down at the shorter troll in front of you. The sun has just begun to rise. You should both be heading into deep sleep but for some reason this sad excuse for a leader is at your doorstep with his eyes on his feet. "Can i come in?" He asks. His voice is raspy from shouting orders all too often but his tone is light and airy. He sounds like he has been smoking for sweeps when really, at his 8 sweeps of age, you wonder if its even possible to ruin your throat so badly from simply that. Your look softens at the softness of voice. You nod stiffly as you move out of his way. He shuffles in, hugging himself. He won't look at you for some reason.

"Is somethin' wrong, Kar?" You ask after a second. He doesn't do anything to respond; he simply walks over to your couch and curls up in the corner of the cushions. He doesn't seem to mind the scatter of game pieces and purple material you've been working on being all over the sofa. You hesitantly walk over to him and sit on the edge of the seat. "It's late... Why did you walk all the way out here?" He doesn't reply once again, simply pulling his knees up to his chest. He sniffles quietly into the gray material covering his knees. You just sit there and stare at him. You gingerly place a hand on his back as if it will comfort him somehow. He moves foreword and hugs you, sobbing into your shoulder. You tense a bit at the contact but rub small circles onto his back anyhow. 

"I did it again Eridan. I said I wouldn't. I fucked up and I don't want to get back into old habits. You have to help me." He swallows thickly, grabbing at your shirt. You rest your cheek against the side of his head and whisper into his messy hair, "what did you do?" His tone is almost so low that the raspy-ness is gone. "I wanted to see the blood. Just to know I don't hate myself for no reason. I hate the color so much." He trails off. You don't say anything, just hugging him tighter to you. You don't know his blood color but the way he responds to being called 'lowblood' you gave up the hope that he was a blue blood long ago. He is probably the only troll that you don't care about when it comes to the hemospectrum.

He listens to you talk about the most aimless things no matter what time it is. One day you showed up at his hive crying for some reason or the other. You pushed your glasses up into your hair and hugged your cape around yourself so tightly it was a miracle that the material hadn't torn. He had yelled at first but his tone quickly changed to a softer more forgiving way. He made you some too-sweet tea and listened to you sob until you were a simple shaken mess in his arms. He held you close and shushed you, running his fingers through your hair smoothly and lovingly. You soon slipped into sleep on his lap as he petted you and stroked your cheek softly. You had awoken in his recooprecoon to your surprise only to find that he had slept on his couch in order to give you a more comfortable sleeping arrangement. He didn't mention the night before and simple offered you breakfast and a shower to clean off in. Now it was your turn to comfort him. You had never been the best at offering caring arms to fall into but you would try your best. For him at least.

Karkat's tears slowly grew softer and he crawled into your lap, nuzzling into your chest. "Do you want to tell me what happen?" You mewl in a questioning tone. He shakes his head but then takes a deep breath, runs his sleeve over his eyes to clean off his tears before looking up at you. His face has a a splotchy red hue spread over it. You try to ignore the red, pretending not to see it as if his eyes weren't blooming into the same color. "I looked in the mirror this morning and I knew I couldn't hide it anymore." He sniffles, "You're going to leave aren't you? I'm disgusting. It's okay if you never want me to come over again." He sighs shakily. "My eyes are setting in. You can probably see it, can't you? That awful color. I saw it and I knew that everything I've worked so hard to hide is for nothing. I don't know why but I felt like maybe if I cut it would stop hurting so much." He laughed dryly. You stare down at him. Your eyes are sad and soft. You put your hand on his cheek. His eyes close at the touch, red tinted tears trickling down his cheeks. 

You take a sharp breath at the color but move your thumb in small circles over his soft skin. He leans his head against your hand and purrs softly, his mouth still an angry-sad frown. "I'm going to miss you." He whispers. Your blood pumper aches and you shake your head, "I should cull you right this instant." He flinches at the harsh words. "But I can't. I won't leave you either, Kar. I really like ya." He opens his eyes. This time it is his turn to stare at you. "People will try and cull me soon enough. I should have died a long time ago." You hold him to you tightly, biting your lip hard as you clench your eyes closed, "They won't fucking dare. If they lay a finger on you they'll have their necks snapped so quick that they won't know what happened." His hand are closed tight against your chest and you rock him back and forth softly. "Don't cut Kar. You are too good for that. You are fuckin' beautiful. Who gives a shit about your blood? No one important." He shakes his head roughly. "Everyone cares. You care. I know you do." There is a moment of silence before you reply, "Not for you." He looks up at you again and moves up, kissing you softly. You kiss him back, longing to make sure he knows how much he means to you.

"Thank you Eridan. You aren't as much of a fish dick that everyone says you are." He mumbles against your lips before pulling away slowly. You half-smile and brush a stray strand of black hair away from his face. His freckles are light against his skin but when you run your finger over them you can feel their soft rise on his face. You scoop him up and set him down on the couch, walking over to your husktop. You put a cd into it that you had the rose human make you with some difficulty. The music starts smoothly, a song by meow-beast power or something along those lines, 'sea of love'. 

The song is soft and beautiful and click 'replay' on it so it will play over and over again. Karkat stares at you, watching as you turn your laptop up as loud as it will go and walk over to him. You take his hands in yours and pull him to his feet. You move back and forth smoothly, holding him close to you. "I've never heard this before." He whispers, "It's pretty." You nod, putting your chin on the top of his head. "I don't like it when you cry." He doesn't answer. He instead stops rocking back and forth with you. He looks up at you, getting on his tiptoes and kissing you slowly again. You shiver. He pulls off his converse, tossing them to the side of the couch and gingerly stepping up on to your feet. You move both of you in an uneasy circle. He hugs you tightly, his chest vibrating as he purrs. "It's light outside Kar. Do you want to sleep here?" He nods into your shirt. 

He hadn't left your hive in two weeks. You didn't complain though. Although you wouldn't say it aloud you had to admit that you liked sitting on your couch and watching him dance around slightly as he scrolled aimlessly through the internet. You liked listening to him sing loudly while he showered because he thought you couldn't hear him. You loved that he crawled into your recooprecoon with you one night and he just kept doing it. And you loved opening your eyes in the green slime to see him dozing softly at your side.

He borrowed one of your shirts and it hung loosely around him, making him look so small and particularly attractive. You loved everything about that little ball of rage and you secretly hoped he would never leave. One day you went out for a swim because your gills felt just a bit too dry and they longed to open and be used. Karkat put up quite the argument before you could convince him to go with you down to the water. You walked at his side. His arms were crossed tightly and he kicked at the sand every so often. "What's glubbin' wrong with a swim?" You wondered aloud. He shrugged, glowering to himself. You reached the edge of the water happily, grabbing his hands and forcing him to run with you along the edge. You kicked up water that shinned in the brightness of the combined light of the moons.

You let out a long 'woo' as you ran, laughing the whole while and loving the salt water breeze. Karkat was eventually laughing at your side and was grinning so hard it would have been a miracle if he could see through the slits that took over the place that was once his eyes. You slowed your pace, kneeling over and collapsing into the sand, pulling him down over you. He giggled happily and you did so back just to feel the way his chest moved against yours. The water washed up under you and sometimes even crashed down over the two of you. Karkat cowered into your chest as the waves did so, making a small 'eep' noise each time. You kissed him reassuringly. "I won't let anything happen to you, Kar." He didn't loosen his grip on your shirt, "shut the fuck up." You closed your eyes and let the waves wash over you, your gills flitting open and loving the feeling of the water and the small boy on your chest. 

"We're goin' out!" You announced as you walked into the livingroom. Karkat looked up at you from your husktop, raising an eyebrow. "We are? Where?" You stuffed some food you had picked up on your way home into a bag before slinging it over your back. "Somewhere special." You promised. Karkat groaned and pushed your husktop off himself before standing up and stretching. He itched his cheek and walked over to you, pulling on his sneakers. You led him over the beach and into a small cave. There were glowing sea creatures in jars as well as some lanterns lit. Karkat looked around, his face only showing confusion. "Wha-" you smile shyly and lay your cape down on the ground and gesture for him to sit down.

He hesitates then does as you told him to do with your hand movement. You sit down next to him and turn on a projector that you had equius put together with a lot of prompting and finally a promise to pay for all then parts he would request this next month. A black and white movie began on a blanket you put up on the cave wall. It was an earth romcom that Dave promised Karkat would enjoy. You took out some old wine you found in a locked cabinet in a sunken pirate ship and pulled the cork off with some trouble. You took a slow sip, unsure of its flavor. It was strong and dry and wonderful. 

Karkat took the bottle from you and took a long sip. A sigh dripped from his lips and he leaned on your shoulder. "This is perfect." He whispered. You smiled and draped your arm over his shoulder, taking a small, unrecognizable animal that you had torn the skin from and cooked the slightest bit. Karkat took it and took a big bite, blood going down his chin. He licked his lips, moving over and kissing you. The metallic flavor seeped into your mouth. You took the meat from him, taking a smaller bite than his and minding yourself so that your face stays clear of the orange blood from the beast. Karkat takes it back, nibbling it as he lays down so that his head is in your lap. You pet him softly, tangling your fingers in his messy hair. The movie soon took its romantic turn, the girl and the boy walking home from a school dance. He offered her the moon.

Karkat nuzzled up into your chest once more before crawling into your lap and sitting so that his legs were wrapped around you. You stared at him as he grinned at you. He kissed you softly at first, biting at your lip the slightest bit. You kissed him back, putting your hands on his sides with the slightest bit of fear in the back of your mind. He wraps his arms around your neck, kissing down your neck and onto your gils. You gasp lightly. "Kar. The movie. I had this all set up." You worry aloud. "I didn't plan this part." Karkat stares into your dark purple eyes. His fingers play with your scarf as he pulls you into another kiss. "Do you not want to?" You swallow and shake your head. "I do. I do." You move your hands onto the small of his back, your heart beat quickening. He frowns. He puts his lips against your temple and breaths against your fins. "I love you eridan." You relax a bit at his words, closing your eyes as he kisses your cheek softly. He moves his hands under your shirt and traces the outlines of your chest and stomach. You purr softly, becoming putty in his hands as he licks up your neck. He pulls your scarf off slowly, accessing more of your neck before he pulls your shirt off. His lips are soft and warm against your skin. His tongue prods at the soft, delicate skin of your gils. They opens, trying to will water inside. 

"Ah Kar dont do that. It hurts." He apologizes and kisses down your chest instead, biting at your nipples. You take shaky gulps of air. His hand slips into your jeans and he paws at your bulge through your boxers. You groan and move your hips up, trying to build up fraction. "This isn't far Kar. You're such a fuckin' tease." Your eyes scan over him, longing to see him without his dark clothes in person instead of just in your dreams. He sits up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the ground. You run your hands over his chest in amazement, prominent scars coat his skin. "Did you make all of these?" You ask worriedly. He shakes his head. "Only a few... They're mainly grub scars and accidents from when I act like a carless nook licker."

You slide his pants down easily, his boxers going with them. "You're so beautiful." You breath. He shakes his head again, "my scars are gross." You frown at him. "You're scars aren't you. You're scars aren't beautiful but you are. All of you. I'm talkin' personality and the way your muscles move. I mean how you talk and the slightly paler parts of your skin." His face slushes a soft red and he kisses you intently. Tears stream down his face as he does so. The whole time he works your jeans and boxers off. You kiss away his tears and move up into him slowly, smiling as he gasps. "I love you." He whispers again. You nod in agreement, rocking your hips. The movie plays behind you, aimlessly making noise. Karkat sits up fully, bouncing himself on your bulge, making light gaspy noises and panting. 

You groan as he does so, grabbing his hips and groaping his butt. "Eridan-" he purrs as you grind your hips up and begin moving faster. He pumps his bulge, trying to move in the same rhythm as you. Finally he comes on your chest with a loud groan, tensing around you. You buck up a few more times before doing the same. He lays down on you, not caring about the genetic material caked in between you. You hug him close and whisper sweet nothings into his ear: about how much you love him and how he is a wonderful leader. He falls asleep in your arms and you blow out the lanterns, willing the movie to play until you both are lost in your dreams.


End file.
